Leaning Toward the Latter
by idkgba27
Summary: "Its little moments like this that makes Kyle want to slam his head against a wall. He's never been particularly patient and when dealing with someone like Butters patience is key" Buttman Style and lonely Kenny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**Well this is my 50th fanfic and it's an idea I've had for a while. **

**It's going to be a short multi-chap maybe 6 or so chapters but I've had so much fun writing this first one so yeah I'm excited :)**

**Can't think of anything else to add so…..**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It's not the sight of the uninvited blond in his bathroom, humming to himself as he washes his hands, that worries Kyle but the implications of Butters' presence. Even though slavery isn't legal, not even in a backward-thinking town like South Park, as far as Kyle is concerned Butters isn't a free man. In fact he hasn't been free since the day he had the luxury of meeting Cartman and after marrying the brunet Butters might as well wear a chain connecting him to his oversized counterpart.

Stan is constantly referring to Kyle's concerns of Cartman as just paranoia which then prompts Kyle to go into full detail of a childhood filled with horrors and threats, a childhood which Stan needs no reminder of considering that he was right there by Kyle's side for all of it, not including the discovery of that Ice Man, Stan's goth phase, Stan's tenth birthday, and the return of goth Stan in high school.

If Cartman was an apocalypse then Butters would definitely be an omen and Kyle has to check behind himself quickly to make sure that the man of his nightmares isn't lurking in the hallway waiting for the perfect time to strike and end their lifelong rivalry. Of course, just like Stan would have told him, Cartman isn't there but just because he isn't in the halls doesn't mean that he's not hiding elsewhere in his house. Kyle's first instinct is to check the kitchen but before he can get ahead of himself a distinct voice captures his attention.

"Oh, well, hey there, Kyle. Jeez, when Stan said ya l-liked sleepin' in he wasn't kiddin'! It's already gonna be one o' clock."

Kyle turns to face him slowly, having to brace himself for all the Cartman related memories that are sure to flood his mind the moment he sees Butters' face. Even if the blond had done most of Cartman's bidding being unaware of the affects it would have on Kyle, Butters association with Cartman has caused some of Kyle's animosity towards his husband to rub off on him though it's not exactly the same level of hate that he has for Cartman there is certainly a dislike that Kyle has for Butters.

Butters of course is completely unaware of the fact that he isn't exactly Kyle's favorite person and he smiles one of those smiles that either makes you want to fawn over him or slap him, Kyle definitely leaning toward the latter, before walking over to him, wrapping his arms around Kyle's torso and pulling him into a hug. It's instantly calming though it has nothing to do with the affection itself but more to do with Butters' smell. He smells like soap and not just any soap but the particular extra sanitary hand soap Kyle has to drive for an hour to buy but it's a necessary drive for a germaphobe like Kyle and he sighs into the embrace even giving Butters a little pat on the back before pulling away.

"Um, what are you doing in my house?"

All he gets is a giggle and it's enough to make Butters revert back from comforting to an annoyance.

"Well, Eric thought it'd be g-good to spend some quality time with ya an' Stan considerin' that we don't get to hang out much anymore."

"He's here?"

"Who's 'he'?"

Butters' head is tilted and he really is waiting for Kyle to answer his question which is so obvious that Kyle doesn't even bother with an insult.

"Cartman."

"Oh…."

Its little moments like this that makes Kyle want to slam his head against a wall. He's never been particularly patient and when dealing with someone like Butters patience is key which is why it's somewhat surprising that Cartman has kept the blond around for so long though the promise of sex and free labor is enough to make a man do plenty.

"Well?"

"Well what Kyle?"

Kyle squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath and starts counting backwards from ten. It's a little trick that Stan showed him for when the world's stupidity becomes too much for him and just like all the other times he's done it nothing happens. There's no new calmness and in fact it just pisses Kyle off more for having wasted ten seconds of his day so he groans and wills himself not to yell at Butters. The last thing he needs to ruin this morning is a crying Butters in his bathroom, he still needs to piss and once Butters starts crying it's practically impossible to stop him and anyways his crying might attract Cartman's attention who Kyle still isn't prepared to confront despite the likeliness that he's currently under the same roof as him.

"Is Cartman here too?"

"Of course he is! He's in the l-livin' room talkin' to Stan 'bout somethin'. He didn't want me hearin' though so I decided to use the bathroom. Ya really do have such a nice house, Kyle."

A compliment from Butters is hardly a lifetime achievement but Kyle's always been prideful though his ego boost is cut short at the blond's next comment.

"But m-maybe ya should change up a few things. The color of your towels don't really go with the design of the c-curtain an' there's a couple stains in that carpet in your livin' room an' then-"

Kyle shuts Butters up quickly by grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him out the bathroom, Butters barely catching his balance against an opposing wall.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, maybe ya could comb your hair or somethin' I know it's always a bit out of control but I've never seen it this messy though it's probably 'cause ya just w-woke up."

Butters concerns are met with a slamming door and he bites his lips hoping he hasn't done anything to offend his host. He wonders if enough time has passed for him to return to the living room or if he should just wait out here where he can hear Kyle relieve himself and mutter a few words, though he can't tell which specific words the tone is enough to tell him that they aren't exactly PG. He's not exactly sure of what's being discussed in the living room and if it's important or if Eric is in one of his moods then he might get in trouble for intruding. Butters can't help but feel a bit envious of Stan for getting to hear whatever it is that Eric's telling him. While he might be secretive at times Eric usually allows Butters to know about all aspects of his life from business secrets to town gossip to even his own personal secrets. So he really has no idea what Eric could be discussing that he wouldn't want Butters knowing about. Perhaps he was firing Butters from his position as Eric's assistant at work, which was a home based business that dealt with the trading of various items and which earned them quite a bit of money. However that wasn't very likely considering that Butters had always been Eric's best and only worker. An even more terrifying thought runs across Butters mind that maybe Stan's and Eric's discussion isn't work-related at all but is marriage-related. There's a quick surge of panic at the possibility that Eric was maybe thinking of divorce but Butters is able to calm himself down with the fact that Eric had woken him up this morning with a rare but much appreciated blowjob and had even kissed him for a pretty good amount of time before taking things further.

The blond smiles to himself before realizing that there hadn't been any sounds coming from the bathroom for a while and knocks on the door three times before talking, hoping that he isn't interrupting whatever it is that Kyle is doing in there.

"Um, Kyle, ya doin' okay in there, buddy?"

Kyle's eyes shift from an irritated reflection to the door which is acting as a barrier between himself and Butters and, most importantly, Cartman. He's been thinking of what to yell at Stan the next time they talk because it's definitely his fault that he's having to deal with these people so early in the morning, even if it technically isn't morning at all. He had actually been looking forward to today unlike their two guests Stan and Kyle didn't have the luxury of working from home or the luxury of working together and their conflicting work schedules were always making sure to cut into their time together. It had been a few weeks since they had two consecutive days off together and Kyle had been planning to spend those forty-eight hours at home doing things that friends-with-benefits/possible-maybe-actually-dating people do together but the chances of having any orgasm any time soon was quickly diminishing and at this rate Kyle was afraid that he may never get another erection for as long as he lived. He palms the crotch of his pajamas subconsciously and sighs before looking around the small room.

He hated to admit it but Butters was right though house decorations were mainly Kyle's choice Stan did throw in his input every now and then and that input was what was ruining the otherwise flawless home décor. Burgundy towels on their own were quite luxurious in Kyle's mind but Stan's choice of a cheap curtain with an image of an underwater scene, mainly dolphins and a couple of colorful fish swimming along the plastic material, was so different from what Kyle would have wanted that he had actually ignored Stan and his sexual advances for a record breaking thirteen days before giving in and humoring Stan's taste in décor.

Unlike the shower curtain his hair, which come to think of it were almost identical in shade to the towels, was not Stan's fault. All the blame for the mess of red curls could be blamed on his genetics and there isn't a day that goes by in which Kyle wishes that he would've inherited his father's dull brown hair. The only way to have any chance of taming his fro was a shower but he wasn't about to make himself so vulnerable with Cartman in his house. He'd just have to return to his room and put on his hat from when he was younger. It wasn't that he was particularly old being only twenty-three but he'd like to think that his ushanka was something that he could leave behind as a memory along with all those other useless memories of teenage angst over his sexuality and desire for Stan and his lifelong hatred of Cartman. However his ushanka was the only headwear that had ever been successful in hiding his hair and so it had remained, tucked away in his drawer for days like this. Normally he isn't so worried about his hair, having given up hope on ever controlling it long ago but the smallest comment, good or bad, is enough to return him to a state of anxiety. The only time he's ever felt good about it is in bed when Stan's spooned behind him and burying his face into it or during silent moments between them on the couch when Stan plays with the curl, gently pulling them straight before releasing them and watching them return to their natural state. He blushes at those thoughts not even registering the movement in his peripheral of the door knob twisting and the door opening.

"Kyle, ya d-didn't answer…. Oh, jeez! I'm s-sorry!"

The door slams once again and though Kyle is relieved that Butters is no longer in his presence he can't help but wonder what caused Butters to apologize. There's a shiver up his spine and then he remembers and one look downward confirms it, his hand still rubbing away at his growing erection, his dick having been awoken by the memories of cuddling with Stan. He stops immediately and locks the door where he can still hear Butters on the other side, too embarrassed to tell him to leave.

"Kyle, I d-didn't mean to intrude on s-such a private moment! I honestly didn't an' I ain't no pervert but it's just I c-couldn't hear ya in there an' I got w-worried!"

"What the… You were listening to me use the bathroom?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Butters?!"

"I s-said I'm s-sorry…."

His voice trails off and Kyle can hear the sound of sniffling that's surely coming from Butters. He hasn't even seen Cartman yet and if Butters is already making him want to disappear than he's scared of what Cartman, whose far worse, will make him want to do. Kyle groans and though he doesn't exactly slam his head there's enough impact by his forehead meeting the door that it hurts causing him to wince as he does his best to calm his voice.

"Just…. Ugh, don't cry, Butters."

"But you're m-mad at me an', oh, that was awfully wrong of me to be l-listenin' but you're just really loud when ya pee an', gosh, I'm sorry…."

Kyle clenches his eyes shut but no amount of hoping and wishing is making Butters or his newly forming headache vanish but he needs to prepare himself because as bad as this is it really can only get worse.

"Butters, I'm not mad just please go wait in the living room or something. I just need some time alone."

The sniffling comes to stop and it seems that Kyle is at least going to be able to stop Butters from crying at least for now.

"Um, Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Do ya n-need me to get Stan?"

At the sound of that name Kyle curses inwardly. He's not sure when he'll be getting an opportunity to but he'll definitely be having a word with him just not now when there's Cartman around who will blame Kyle's lecture on the ever-present sand in his non-existent vagina.

"No, just… go."

Butters' hands start fidgeting, it's an old nervous tick that he's never been able to outgrow, because he's all too familiar with the tone in Kyle's voice, pure annoyance, but he couldn't help but worry for him. It's not healthy to just leave yourself in need like that, at least that's what Eric had told him the few times he wasn't interested in helping Eric out with his sexual problems. Maybe Kyle isn't aware of the dangers of "blue balls", which Butters thought was a rather silly name for such a serious disorder.

"It's just, uh, I thought you'd want, um, Stan's help with your, um, s-sexual needs…."

On the other side of the door Kyle's face is just as red, if not more red, than Butters' and though he usually considers himself to be above Cartman's level of vulgarity and violence he decides to take a page out of his book.

"Butters, I swear to Moses if you don't leave I'm going to kick you in the fucking balls."

"Um, 'kay then."

There's the sound of footsteps fading down the hallways and finally Kyle finds himself alone. He takes a breath and thinks of ways to avoid the inevitable but it's useless. Eventually he'll have to leave the safety of his bathroom and enter into the living room which is currently occupied by not only his shitty roommate but by his shitty enemy and his shitty enemy's assistant.

He closes his eyes and lets a hand slip into the front of his pajama pants. He might as well take care of one of his problems.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this fic will be safe with a T rating since I don't really do porn so yeah.**

**So ships are Buttman (of course, of course) and Style which is a pairing I haven't used in a long time since I'm not the biggest fan but it just seemed to happen in this fic. Hopefully I can write StanxKyle decently though they didn't interact in this chapter….**

**Um next chapter in the future! (Near future I promise!)**

**Any questions, comments, or concerns would surely be appreciated in the review section :)**

**Thanks for reading and see you all soon 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey!**

**I know, I know I'm late but….. *shrugs***

**Quick thing, this fic is from, though told in third person, is from both Kyle's and Butters' perspectives and switches depending on which of them the fic is focusing on at the moment. One of the things that changes is that Kyle views Eric Cartman as 'Cartman' whereas Butters views him as 'Eric'. Maybe it's a bit confusing but I just wanted to explain why sometimes I refer to him by first or last name.**

**Anyways….**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

He hears the laughter, unmistakable and triggering, and stops in the hallway to prepare himself. Butters had said that he and Cartman just wanted to spend some time with him but Kyle can't help but think that it's just code word for something that will undoubtedly be targeted at him. He consoles himself with the fact that Stan is in the living room too so that even if Cartman's evil plan succeeds at least he'll be able to stop Kyle from murdering the fat man who, despite his size, had never bothered to learn any self-defense other than using Butters as a human shield.

Kyle wipes the palms of his hands on his pant leg but it's no use. He's sweating and it's so hot today, much hotter than it should be considering that he's still living in South Park, much to his embarrassment, and the easiest thing to do would probably be to remove his ushanka but of course he'd much rather die of heat stroke in the normally snowy Colorado than to face Cartman's teasing.

He enters the living room, refusing to look at Cartman who has gone quiet at his presence and Kyle doesn't even have to look at him to know that the bastard has a smirk on that fat face of his. Luckily the only seat left is a cushion on the sofa furthest from the brunet and he takes it relieved to be sitting next to Stan instead of one of his uninvited guests. He leans back into the couch and stares straight ahead at the TV which is off but is a much better alternative than participating in whatever conversation the three others had been having before.

"Well, good afternoon, _Kahl_, or should I say good morning? Nice to see you attempting to catch up on your beauty sleep."

Kyle has never had anyone mispronounce his name as 'Kahl', in fact no one had ever mispronounced his name ever, besides Cartman that is, and it's not like Cartman has an excuse either considering how simple the name is and that he's fluent in the English language.

"Ya sure do look better after a quick clean up but ya still have somethin' on your chin…"

To Kyle's horror there's the sudden feeling of wetness on his chin courtesy of Butters' thumb, the blond leaning over Stan's lap to clean him as a mother would. Though he's frozen for a moment in disgust his instincts eventually take over and he slaps the other's hand away before grabbing a tissue from the coffee table in front of him, scrubbing away at his face in an attempt to wipe away not only the spit but the memory of the whole incident.

"What the fuck?!"

"Jeez, Kyle, I d-didn't mean anythin' by it. I was just tryin' to help a fella out…"

As Butters voice trails off Kyle looks to see those baby blue eyes wet at their corners, Butters cradling his injured hand in the other.

He almost misses it but there's a quick interaction between Stan and Cartman, their eyes meeting in a knowing look and suddenly Stan's got a hand on the blond's shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting fashion.

"Are you hurt? You know Kyle didn't mean to hit you, right?"

For the first time this morning Stan turns his head to look at him and Kyle can't help but narrow his eyes at the question. Stan's focus is back on Butters before he can even think of how to respond and Kyle isn't sure what to say. Just for that any possibility of Kyle apologizing is gone, not that he would have apologized before Stan's betrayal anyways.

Something is definitely up, something just has to be because why else would Stan care more about Butters' hand than Kyle's violated face? Though Stan isn't as cold as Kyle, not that Kyle considers himself to be a cold person despite his short temper with others, he's never cared much for Butters either. No one's ever cared much for that idiot and that stupid smirk on Cartman's fat face is so fucking suspicious that Kyle can't help but bite his lip in frustration.

Cartman finally looks away at the sound of Butters whimpering and Kyle can't help but roll his eyes at how pathetic the blond is though he is slightly impressed with the fact that Cartman seems sympathetic to him. His eyes that were one second ago narrowed at his direction have now softened, a small reminder that Cartman is capable of caring for people other than himself. He watches Stan and Butters in silence before giving orders.

"Stan, get Butters a drink, nothing alcoholic, and Butters quit your crying you never cry this much when I slap your ass."

Kyle cringes as a quick thought passes his mind, one that he'd much rather forget than think of again, a nightmare of Butters lying across Cartman's lap, naked with nothing but bright hand prints across his ass from a spanking. He has no idea if that's something that even goes on in their sex life and would rather not know but by the way Butters' face suddenly flushes as he squirms on his seat it's becoming obvious that it is. He takes a quick look at Stan who also seems to be affected by Cartman's words in the same way but he just takes a deep breath, releasing Butters' hand and meeting his eyes.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Butters bites his lips and looks down at his hands which are resting on his lap, taking a quick peak at Cartman before answering.

"Um, yes, pl-please, can I get some m-milk?"

Stan's gets up quick, much quicker than he ever has at Kyle's requests and shoots Kyle a look, his brows crinkled and dark eyes shimmering and it seems to be some sort of apology but Kyle is unimpressed looking away as Stan walks out of sight and into the kitchen. It isn't until Butters is suddenly standing, his wrists being pulled by Cartman, does Kyle wish that he would have accepted Stan's apology or at least pretended to have because now he's stuck with these two. He supposes he could leave for the kitchen to or even just walk out the front door, which seems like a much better option and is so close, but he doesn't trust Cartman in his house not even with Stan and especially now with Butters who's straddling the brunet's lap.

"Really, Butters, milk? You're so fucking gay."

Butters doesn't respond, just keeps staring into the set of brown eyes in front of his. He's shaking and he can't help it but this is intimacy even if it is accompanied with insults is something that Eric doesn't usually give him in the company of others. He's always thought that he could possibly be some sort of exhibitionist if only he was given the chance but at the same time he's nervous, feeling Kyle's eyes on them.

Eric's holding his hand and examining it, turning it every which way for injury.

"Does it actually hurt?"

He shakes his head but allows Eric to look at his hand anyways. It never really hurt, not physically at least, but Kyle's reaction to his touch had. Honestly he doesn't care much for red head either, Eric's hatred of Kyle having rubbed off on him, but he really had been trying to help. He really thought that Kyle would have appreciated him looking for him but apparently he was wrong. Butters sighs and settles down onto Cartman's lap, letting his free hand lay on the brunet's thigh.

"Didn't I tell you about touching 'it'?"

Kyle's face actually goes red when Cartman's suddenly giving him a look, it's short and before he can give a look of his own Cartman's eyes are back on Butters. He really doesn't appreciate being referred to as an 'it', doesn't appreciate Cartman and Butters inviting themselves over to his house, and just doesn't appreciate Cartman's existence in general.

If those two really think that their conversation is quiet and private then they really do have no sense of voice control though Butters' voice is slightly harder to make out.

"Ya s-said that doin' so never has any good results even if it's just to h-help."

"You could've caught his Jewness or his gingervitis. Fuck, can I even trust you to be here by yourself?"

"Jewness, really? That's not even what it's called!"

Neither of the two acknowledge Kyle's outburst, except for a quick middle finger from Cartman, his hands now on Butters' back, and Kyle groans before looking in the direction of the kitchen, hoping that Stan would return soon. He's just supposed to be getting a glass of milk and Kyle can't help but think that he's just spending as much time away from the living room. The kitchen's never seemed as such as a pleasant escape before.

"I'll be good. I promise."

The breathiness of those words quickly recaptures Kyle's attention and he's ashamed to admit that for a moment, one that he shall bury in the back of his mind forever, he was actually, sort of turned on by it. Kyle forces himself to suppress yet another dirty thought involving Cartman and Butters and it's starting to become embarrassing how many he's had so far not just this day but ever since Kyle found out about the two of them. It was back in seventh grade and he was at a party, can't even remember whose, and he had just started coming to terms with his own sexuality. The feeling that spread through his body at the sight of Butters on his knees and blowing Cartman on the bathroom floor only confirmed it. He's never admitted this to anyone, not even to Stan, but he had cum to that memory plenty of times as a teenager, having stopped only when his relationship with Stan gave him other material for his spank bank.

Butters' voice seems to have a similar effect on Cartman as well because for once he doesn't have anything smart to say, just runs a hand through those blond locks before mumbling out some sort of acknowledgement.

It's the smallest movement but Kyle captures it immediately, a small, timid roll of Butters' hips and that snaps Kyle under whatever spell Butters had been working. He's not about to let them defile the chair they're in though he doubts that they'd actually do anything in front of him. He had bought that chair for Stan as a Christmas present last year it was plush and reclined and was admittedly a great place for sex just not for any sex not involving him or Stan.

He's not sure what it is that he's going to do, yell definitely or maybe even yank Butters off of the lardass the blond was sitting on, but then there's the sound of footsteps and he looks up to see Stan, who clears his throat and captures the two's attention.

"Here, I got you your milk and, uh, we'd appreciate it if you didn't have sex in our house."

Stan's always been rather blunt and sometimes it's something that Kyle can't stand but right now is not one of those times. Butters turns in Cartman's lap, facing outward and actually leans back against him as he sips from his mug.

Kyle doesn't really expect Cartman to allow this but he does and leans back himself, Butters letting out a soft gasp when the chair reclines before offering Cartman a sip, which he takes as he looks up at Stan again.

It's the same look that he gave Stan when Butters had gotten hit and know Kyle's certain that something is definitely going on between Stan and Cartman and that it involves Butters, though the blond seems oblivious, smiling to himself as he sips quietly from his mug.

However the most concerning thing in Kyle's mind is that this plan, this scheme is taking place in his house and will probably involve him as well.

**A/N: Well this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half so that I could update.**

***responses, responses, responses***

**- RegularShowMemorabilia = Well thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully things get better with this fic and yeah Butters is the biggest pervert he just hides it under his dopeness.**

**So yeah more soon.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
